


The Otter and Hare

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Luna and Hermione observe their patronuses engaged in what appears to be flirtatious behavior during a D.A training session as they look on wondering if the universe is possibly trying to tell them something.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	The Otter and Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Luna/Hermione drabble to start the week. I have a much longer one shot that is sitting around 5k words of them to post on Thursday if it gets finished. For now, I just wanted to put this tiny fic out there to aid my goal of writing 12 Luna/Hermione fics this year hehe
> 
> Please don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer and this is only a little fun. Comments and kudos keep me writing so leave some if you have time.

"Great work everyone, every last one of you can produce an almost fully formed Patronus you should all be very proud of yourselves," Harry called as he walked amongst the members of the D.A watching with a huge grin as they all chased around the various blue ethereal animals they had summoned during that night's lesson. 

"Even me?" Neville asked in disbelief as he had been the slowest to conjure his Patronus that unlike everyone else kept shifting shape between creatures as if it was rather uncertain of itself. 

"Absolutely Neville, yours might be a little strange and not be exactly fully formed yet but it would certainly drive a dementor off," Harry said clapping the wizard on the back causing him to break into a huge grin. This was likely the only high praise a teacher outside of Professor Sprout had ever given him. 

"Should ours be doing that Hermione?" Luna asked with a chuckle nudging the bushy-haired witch next to her as they witnessed Luna's hare and Hermione's otter nuzzling their noses together and tumbling around in the air.

"Julie stop that! leave Luna's rabbit alone," Hermione said sternly as if she was talking to Crookshanks and telling him off for being naughty wagging her finger at the Patronus she had already named. Luna giggled and gently took Hermione's arm and lowered it shaking her head.

"Her name is Lola and she's a hare Hermione not a rabbit and let them be, they're just playing," Luna sighed happily as the patronuses continued to fondly roll around the air together as if putting on some aerobatic show for their mistresses. 

"Looks like they're having a kiss and a cuddle to me...oh that's so adorable," Lavender said swooning as Hermione continued to look slightly unapproving.

"Yup totally fancy each other your Patronus are gay ladies," Seamus Finnigan said sarcastically causing the more immature wizards in the class to chortle while the witches including Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes. 

"Grow up idiot," Parvati said giving Seamus a shove.

"Oi leave off it's only a joke," Seamus said running away as Parvati tried to take another punt at him for his cheeky grin.

"I'm not sure Otter's and Hares are meant to fancy each other," Ron said looking rather bewildered as he joined everyone else in watching Julie and Lola.

"Why not?" Luna and Hermione said in unison surprising everyone and themselves at how defensive they appeared both having crossed their arms to glare at Ron in a similar fashion at the exact same moment. 

"Ahem...alright everyone back to work leave Luna and Hermione alone now," Harry said awkwardly stepping in and gesturing for everyone to move away with his arms shooing them all back. A blushing Hermione and a grinning Luna were grateful to have their audience removed and Harry gave them a small nod before going back to his patrol of the room. Luna and Hermione shared a glance and moved slightly closer together as they watched Julie and Lola nuzzling each other's noses again. A strange atmosphere seemed to be growing between the two silent witches and Hermione shifted about uncomfortably on the balls of her feet fidgeting with her wand a little.

'It is strange how close those two are, could this mean something? Do Patronuses normally become fond of other Patronuses?' Hermione wondered furrowing her brow as she noted her otter seemed to be tenderly licking at Luna's hare's face now.

"Maybe we should kiss, just to break the tension," Luna said softly a twinkle in her eye as rather red Hermione let out a gasp before shyly looking at her feet. A moment passed in silence before Hermione shuffled sideways and leaned down to plant a hasty peck on Luna's cheek.

"Oh that's how you bloody kiss your grandmother Hermione Granger," Luna said in a surprisingly demanding bossy tone as she spun around leaned up on her tiptoes took Hermione's shocked face in her hands, and administered a passionate heated snog to the Gryffindor. Wolf whistles, cheers, and playful cat calling abounded around the Room of Requirement. 

"Don't see that every day," George Weasley said letting out a long whistle. 

"Way-hey you're a dark horse Lovegood," Fred Weasley called clapping and starting around of applause that rippled around the room.

"Blimey," Ron mumbled in shock scratching his head.

"Go on Luna!" Ginny cried her face full of glee and joy for her best friend.

"Grangers really going for it...I mean um... should we be watching this?" Marietta Edgcomb commented looking a tad distressed.

"Oh damn right we should," Dean Thomas said before getting a slap on the arm from Ginny who was too happy for Luna to really get mad at Dean.

"Wish I'd brought my camera," Colin Creevy lamented sighing and shaking his head.

"Ew you little perv," Parvati said giving the boy a push into her sister Padam who pushed the boy right back.

"Wait no you've got it all wrong, it could go on the notice board over there as one of our beloved treasure memories of the D.A I wasn't going to do anything weird with it," Colin said trying to defend himself.

"They're just showing off now," Huffed Cho Chang tapping her foot impatiently eager for this distraction to be over so they could get back to the lesson.

"Yeah put her down Granger," Marietta agreed, speaking again hastily sucking up to Cho as always.

Luna took little notice of the crowd nor did Hermione save for raising her free hand that wasn't tangled in Luna's hair and giving a rude hand gesture to no one in particular in the vague direction of the worst catcalling. 

"Oi ten points from Gryffindor surely," Ernest Macmillan shouted tapping Harry on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Alright settle down...Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger...if you could save that sort of thing till after class," Harry said sarcastically smirking at Hermione as she let Luna go at last unable to keep a goofy grin from her face as she went back to observing their Patronuses once more.

"That's better, Exceeds Expectations... let's work on getting that up to an 'O' grade next time, helpful hint playing with my arse is likely to help raise your prospects a great deal," Luna said casually making Hermione's cheeks burn redder than ever.

"Oh I'll get that outstanding alright," Hermione said a cocky smile crossing her lips as she couldn't wait till Harry's lesson ended and they got the Room of Requirement to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Remember comments and kudos really help me keep going leave some if you can! by for now :)


End file.
